occollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Luciel Constantine
Luciel Constantine is a former cambion who took on the will of Shiranui, a dying Wolf-God, allowing himself to be possessed. He is the only child of the fallen angel, turned demon, Zadkiel and the human Ashleigh. Luciel is a paranormal investigator, primarily focused on the technological aspect of investigation, determined to hunt down evil demons and other supernatural forces. He acts as a middleman between paranormal hunters and their clients. Info Appearance Luciel Lu has a small, almost frail looking body that doesn't fit the capabilities that he seems to have. Despite being tiny, due to his demonic heritage, he has strength far beyond a normal human's, which makes for quite an amusing sight. Adding to a weak appearance is pale skin with a light olive-gold hue, making him look a little sickly and allows for bruises to appear easily on his body. He has slightly sunken in eyes with dark circles and bags making him look perpetually tired all the time or as if he were recovering from black eyes. He his littered with scars of various shapes, sizes, and ages; the more noticeable ones revolve around his neck and chest, which are not often exposed. The hair atop his head is messy and generally unkempt, cut just above his ears to avoid any strays tickling the back of his neck. His head is shaved at the sides and back, creating an unstyled mohawk look that makes him look a little lazy as he can't be bothered to style it in any way. More oft than not, his hair ends up falling in his eyes despite the attempts he makes to keep it at bay. He normally has to employ the use of a snapback, more commonly having graphics of his favourite shows, video games, or comics on them, to keep flyaways from irritating him, also being able to hide the mess of white completely. His hair doesn't appear to be naturally white due to the shaved portions of his hair being black, but due to the amount of stress that he has placed on his body, his hair has turned white over time. Why the rest of it wasn't effected is a mystery; it could be that he dyes those portions back to their natural colour. Accentuating his odd attire choice, he has gold eyes that hold a piercing gaze toward any direction he seeks. He does use contacts to cover it up, however, ranging from blues and greens to browns and reds. He also has been known to use black sclera lenses, white mesh lenses, or lenses that give his normally round pupil a more slitted appearance. His pupils have been known to change shape, however, similarly to a cat's in how it widens when he needs to take in more light, but becomes slitted when he doesn't require much. His casual wear consists of tanktops or v-necks, jeans or jean shorts. Boots and leather jackets are also common. He tends to prefer dark colours as opposed to anything else, though he does employ the use of bright/dark pink striped thigh highs and light, almost pastel coloured undershirts. His accessories include four clavicle studs, a tongue piercing, two labret piercings, a septum piercing, two upper lip piercings, several ear piercings, and gloves that extend to his elbow and cover his middle finger as opposed to the other three (and his thumb). On colder days, Lu commonly wears scarves and beanies of various colours, though he also does use his snapbacks as well. Shiranui Under the control of Shiranui, Luciel's appearance changes drastically. His skin tone becomes paler with a pink undertone, any and all blemishes seeming to disappear as if they never existed in the first place. Tattooed onto his skin are red, swirled markings that glow when Shiranui's abilities are in use as well when he feels deep emotional stress. His hair, normally black and white both, grows longer and less scruffy, giving him an entire head full of shoulder length, straight white hair. Atop his head are large, white, wolf-like ears and extended from his spine is a large, fluffy white tail, swishing behind him. His feet and hands take on the appearance of digitigrade paw-like feet and furred hands up to the elbow, respectively; the white fur on his feet extends up to his knee, making his walk a little odder than usual. Both his toes, fingers, and thumbs are tipped with long black claws. While his build nor height seem to change, he does seem to get an increase in presence, with most people standing close to him getting prickling sensations on their skin, similar to goosebumps or hair rising on the back of their neck. This feeling only intensifies when he looks at someone who experiences these symptoms, the piercing red gaze and smirk, complete with sharp, fang-like teeth, causing a chill to flow up the spine. Personality Luciel has been told that he is a rather childish individual; he often takes pleasure in watching cartoons, colouring in cartoon themed books, or just simply acting like he's younger than he is. Though he is rather playful in nature, he seems to mostly such an attitude with people he doesn't know. After one has gotten to know him, Luciel appears more mature and outwardly calm. He appears reserved and detached in either case, preferring to observe or poke at a singular person, rather than join in on group fun. He is an introvert, with extroverted tendencies on occasion; if he is speaking with someone he's interested in or knows well, then he can be more talkative than normal, but overall prefers to keep to himself. He doesn't often speak about himself, but when he does, he shows signs of having low self-esteem and confidence; he doesn't typically hold himself in high regard unless he's doing so as a joke. He is often sarcastic and humorous, however, cracking jokes and making witty remarks to get a laugh out of someone; it's easier for him to get along with someone if he is able to make them laugh. While he is calm, he also tends to have a rather short fuse when it comes to a handful of things; he doesn't like injury coming to those he cares about nor does he like when people press him about information about himself. The latter is a sensitive topic that he would rather not talk about; he has been known to discuss it on occasion to those that he trusts won't use the information against him. He doesn't know much about himself, thus making it difficult to talk about his past and people he knows - rather, knew; on the other hand, he often spends time talking about what he likes and things that interest him currently, which seems to be the limit of his information. As he doesn't know much beyond that, he struggles with his own identity quite often, leading to some anxiety and even a few mental breakdowns in the past. Years of being betrayed and emotional abuse at the hands of people he thought he could trust have made him incredibly wary of people, as he doesn't want to fall into the old routine of being manipulated and used as he has been in the past. However, he is still able to keep a kind demeanour even after all that he's been through. He doesn't let people use his kindness against him, nor does he let them walk all over him; he is able to tell when people are doing so, making it difficult for them to proceed with it. Luciel is an incredibly independent person who detests when someone offers help to him, but also would like to help others whenever he can; he is stubborn and doesn't like being seen as weak in any regard, though he has a twisted sense of the word weak, mostly seeing it in the wrong light. He has his reasons, however, but he has been told that he needs to drop his prideful act, in the past, and simply let people near him; he doesn't normally take those words to heart, however, often quipping with something sarcastic, if anything at all. Being a rather neutral person, he often looks out for himself more than anything or anyone else; he doesn't pick sides nor does he enjoy the thought of doing so either, as he believes he has his own problems to handle before he can handle anyone else's. Being intelligent and cunning, it's hard not to recognise how he comes up with such things on the fly, even when standing in the face of death, but it's something that's natural to him. Charmless, he doesn't exactly fit the bill of "most appealing man in the universe," but he does have his quirks that he's been told are rather... cute for someone like him. Sometimes he tends to leave social cues unnoticed (not intentionally, of course) and ramble on a topic that he's well-versed in; other times, he would prefer to sit in silence and admire someone that he's talking to, though it only happens to be as such if he likes the person enough. He wouldn't admit it to the person, but if they are observant enough, they may notice the slight twitch of the corner of his lips, almost a smile. Powers Abilities Luciel * Supernatural Condition * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength * Telekinesis * Weapon Creation * Elemental Wings Manifestation Shiranui * Canine Physiology ** Enhanced Bite ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell *** Night Vision ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Environmental Adaptation ** Predator Instinct ** Temperature Regulation * Contract Bestowal * Dark Arts * Flight * Health Optimization * Inner Beast Physiology ** Adrenal Activation ** Anger Empowerment ** Berserker Physiology ** Combat Empowerment ** Divided Mind ** Enhanced Combat ** Fear Empowerment ** Hatred Empowerment ** Indomitable Will ** Insanity Empowerment (when lost control of this power) ** Feral Mind (when lost control of this power) ** Killing Instinct ** Monster Mimicry ** Nigh Invulnerability ** Pain Suppression ** Power Infusion ** Supernatural Strength ** Unpredictability * Possession * Light Manipulation * Solar Manipulation * Lunar Empowerment * Lunar Manipulation Limitations Luciel * May have an unstable personality, even mistaken for Possession. * May have a hard time returning to normal. * May be overpowered by Angel Physiology or other holy powers. Shiranui * The user must calm down or their inner beast will turn them into a psychopath and/or rampaging killer. * May be vulnerable to bullets and other objects. * This power may destroy the user if not used wisely. * The user must maintain a focused mind in order to keep this power under control. * Removal of the inner beast may result in death due to the process of removal being extremely painful and taxing on energy. Trivia * He is actually quite popular with women, particularly younger women, but takes no interest in them whatsoever, which he is told makes him "more popular." * He enjoys mostly sweet foods, most likely due to Mephisto's influence, but also enjoys sour candies as well. * On average, though he doesn't necessarily require sleep, he gets around one to three hours of sleep each night.